


fill in the blanks

by neon395



Series: there's being alive and there's living. [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Scars, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon395/pseuds/neon395
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am not sure if this counts as poetry or not</p></blockquote>





	fill in the blanks

there are spots where the scales wont grow back,   
pale blank patches and stripes, slashes.  
easy to hide

_not the face, thanks boys. that’s my money maker  
he still hasn’t learned when to shut up_

and he is not vain, not any more  
but it is…  
unsettling, the prospect of explaining  
if he ever has to explain.

_look at you, mother says, so colourful! must be from your fathers side, and she smiles  
he is five_

Liara does not gasp,  
not exactly  
but the skin around her mouth grows pale  
it is enough and his throat flushes cobalt  
as his fingers grow clumsy and numb  
and get stuck on his fastenings

she finishes for him  
and when she folds his coat   
neat on a chair  
he laughs  
(only a little nervously)

her fingers are warm on bald skin  
one hand fits over the mark   
just to the left  
below his heart

there  
she says  
you needed more blue  
anyway

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure if this counts as poetry or not


End file.
